New reason to be frustrated
by Lady Mugetsu
Summary: After Wolfram has finally gained a declaration of love he wants to go a step further but that's harder to achieve than expected, or not? When everything seems to be fine,suddenly Rebecca appears and claims to be Wolfs wife. Will they break apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is my first lemon ever so please tell my what you think about it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou

**New reason to be frustrated**

I always thought that when Yuri tells me that he loves me I would be happy and nothing could ruin my mood but I was sooo wrong.

It is true that he told me the three most important words ever, but I was so stupid to expect some change in our relationship. I admit he behave a little bit different like the bedroom is now **our** room or that he cuddles with me, but only in his sleep. He never holds my hand when we're not in our room and he kisses me only a few times in a month.

I guess I could arrange myself with that thought…though he gives me just chaste and sweet kisses. I know that is a reason to be happy it's just that I need more than that. He never includes his tongue and every time I try to get into his mouth he pulls away and that hurts. I could understand that we don't have sex but not even a deep kiss? His declaration of love was one year ago!

It's not that I weren't suspicious whether I misunderstood his love. No. After I have forced him to explain himself in detail I definitely know that he loves me the way I do. Thank goodness!

Our engagement is in general one of the longest in Shin Makoku ever. But back to my main problem.

How can I change the way of our relationship into something deeper and less frustrating for my body? That brings me to the question how he can be as a teenager so calm? Does he haven't got any needs or is he…

No he wouldn't betray me but still. Am I unattractive? Does I have made mistakes? Should I try to seduce him? Every time I try to talk about this topic he's suddenly busy.

The bedroom door opens. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Wolf how was your day so far?" he asks in his sheepish way.

"Like always." I have more important to do than making small talk.

"Sit down." I pat on the bed next to me. Slowly he comes and sits down.

"Tell me about your day." I want to know halfhearted.

"Ah full of meetings and nerving people. I'm glad that I am able to spend time with you now. You know I love you Wolf."

"I love you too Yuri." Slowly I raises my head up to meet his lips and he shortens the distance between us. The kiss is light and chaste like always. I love his kisses but I need more. The moment he backs away I am bringing me hand on his neck and come closer, put more pressure in the kiss and move on to his jaw, down his neck where I suck lightly.

I want to hear him moan. Just a little bit.

"Wolf…ram…what are you doing?" he sounds a little shocked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I answer a question with a question. I travel back to his mouth and nibble on the bottom lip.

Then I lick it, pull away and repeat it with the upper one. I feel him getting limp and try to stuck me tongue in between during I press him on the bed and stroke his left cheek. By surprise that his back hit's the mattress he squeal and gives me the opportunity to get in. Maybe this the last chance for a really long time so I try the best to make this the best kiss ever, even when I'm a bit insecure cause it's also my first deep kiss.

The moment he opens his mouth slightly I let my tongue meets his. I explore his cavern and have to hold back a moan of satisfaction. Finally! I don't want to overdo it so I pull away to look him in the eyes which are to my pleasant surprise still closed. When he recognized that we don't have any contact left he opens them and I am shocked about the intensity of his gaze.

"More…" he whispers. I don't need to be told twice. I fill the gap between us and this time Yuri gives me great access. Shyly his own tongue answers my tease and the kiss is getting hotter and hotter. In my opinion, but the fact that I feel something hard at my leg is a good sign that he does the same. Some minutes we came loose with a wet smack and hard panting. Oh my!

"Wolf why are you…" he starts but I interrupt him.

"Yuri you told me about a year that you love me but that was our first real kiss. I was so frustrated that I had to do it. Please don't hate me. Should you don't like what I've done then I will stop it, okay? I do love you even when we will never get intimate." Should that be the case I will land more often in the bathroom I have ever imagined but he should have all the time he needs. I know my sexual frustration will drastically increase but it will be all alright.

"Wolf why are you stopping?" he asks. I'm shocked. Does he has said what I think he has said?

"Wolf…" I chuckle lightly and kiss him again, more passionate than before and feel his member pressing with more force in my leg. Tentatively I change my position so that lay above him and be able to grind our hips together. The sweetest moan I have ever heard escapes his lips which backed away to get air to breath. My own length harden and we grind together even faster. His right hand clenches in my hair, his left lays on my hip and he arches his body up.

"Ah…faster."

Desperately we try to reach the edge. To increase his lust I peel my hand between our bodies and unzip his trousers. I wait a moment to examine the atmosphere but hear only a agreeing sound and feel him nibble on my earlobe. I suck on his neck to leave a hickey and lay my hand on his now exposed cock. Carefully I stoke it and caress the tip with my palm. Yuri's breath is short and fast.

"More…please." he groans and I do as he wishes. I held him stronger and move my hand faster up and down. I can't get enough of his sexy sounds he makes and the way he squirms underneath me. I kiss him one last time before I slide down, stopping just millimeters above his throbbing length. I know he's near the end so I lick the full underside of his cock till the tip and press my hand on the tip to catch his semen.

"Ahhh! Wolfram!" and he's done.

A few moments each of us try to calm down but when he realizes what he has done and said, he turns every shades of red and stand up abruptly. How could it be different he behaves as if nearly nothing has happened what is a lie cause I have still the proof of his lust in my hand. He coughs a few times to get rid of his raw voice and speaks cheerfully.

"It's already late. Let's have dinner. The others will be waiting for us."

"I'm not very hungry." Teasingly I lick the semen in my hand what is the reason for him to get even redder.

"I…I…I'll see you in the dining hall." With that statement he leaves the room and let my stay here. Unfortunately I'm still aroused and have to get rid of it on my own, but still I do know now that he has sex-drive and I can arouse him.

It's a start.

**TBC**

**Hope you had fun reading it!**

**Read and Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello again! I'd like to thank XZanayu, wolflover77 and

Buzzbug82 for their reviews. It makes me happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou

**New reason to be frustrated**

**Chapter 2**

After some minutes in the bathroom and a orgasm more in my life I also head to the dining hall. What a pity that the masturbation doesn't feel as good as before the time he laid underneath me. I'm getting spoiled but how could you be satisfied with something less after you have experienced the possibilities? Besides it's an absolutely different thing to do reach the edge on your own or to have someone who grinds with you, squirms and moans…or do more.

Even that he left me alone after that, I'm really happy. I've got more than I expected and the consequences could be really funny. I guess I get more than one chance to tease him. In general our relationship is more harmonic like four years ago. We yell less…okay I yell less and my jealousy is decreasing what leads to more harmony. I've never really doubt that he would be loyal but I had to make him recognize me even if it's in a negative way. Should some girl think she could get in his bed and aims for a affair I know how to get rid of her. Especially I wouldn't show my spite against her official. As future prince consort I know to handle these things.

I open the door and go to my place next to Yuri. Everyone is speaking animated, except him who stopped the moment I entered and searches carefully for any sign of fury. I give him just a bright smile and I join the other's conversation fast. From the corner of my eyes I see him observing me. Slowly I raises my fork to my mouth and lick the dip from the green asparagus before I push the tip between my lips and bite down. I see him shudder and can't hold back a slight chuckle.

To tease him I look for more food I could use in a sexy way. Good that my mother has never told me to stop playing with my food. I have to admit that she does the same on the other side of the table. The merchant who helped us in so many adventures is visiting her and they are busy with foreplay since a few days. Our gazes meet and we present each other a knowing smile. Yes, I'm definitely her son even when it took some time to see the similarities, except that I'll always only love Yuri and no one else. Peace dominates and there is no reason that one of us will die in a war or something like that. Thank goodness!

"Good that here is at least the asparagus. There is not much space for seduction." I hear her whispering.

At next I pick up a peace of bread and dip it in the sauce, direct it in my mouth and lick my middle finger clear. This time he gulps and turns red. I have the feeling it wasn't the last time that he will turn this shade today. I face him after that but his gaze is fixed on my lips. He wants more? I nip on my wine and let my tongue catch the last drops before I close my mouth. He groans displeased.

I'm not the only one who's has started the foreplay. Also Yozak begun the major offensive with Conrad. Love is in the air…

I guess I could be happy with my four years when the two needed twenty years.

"Heika we have started the planning for your next mission in the human lands." Gwendal dressing the information to him but Yuri doesn't seem to notice anything. I shake his arm softly and he wakes up.

"Yeah it's a holy trivet for the soup bowl, ne?" Gunter snatches for air.

"It's not only a trivet Shinou has used it!" Neither of us seems to be impressed.

"In any case, you will head for the search in a week. So please try to do your work before. I can't do your job too." he growls.

"I'll try my best."

"I fear the same."

After dinner we leave the table and we head to the door. Yozak and Conrad dilly-dally till we have left.

"Conrad you own me your life you know and I think it's time for a payback."

"I guess I will have to do as you want me to. It's a question of honor."

Since the dinner three hours went by and it's time for Yuri's sleep but he hadn't appeared. Fortunately I haven't changed so I search for him. It cannot be that he avoid me. What's his problem? He loves me and is absolute attracted to me. We could have stayed in bed for THREE hours but he plays hide and seek. I think I know where he will be so I head for study and peek in.

Yes I was right. He sits behind his desk and do paperwork in the night. He knows that he has to sleep eventually? I go straight to him.

"Hey Yuri aren't you tired or are you avoiding me?" I asks. Shocked that I know why he's here he blinks.

"No, no, no! I wouldn't do that it's just that I thought it would be better to do what Gwendeal said."

"Since when do you do what he says?" I want to know even if I know the answer.

"Ähm…" I smile and push his chair away so that I have enough space to move in between, straddle my legs and sit down on his lap, face to face, so that I'm able to lay my arms around his neck.

"Wolf…I'm really busy…so…I'll come to bed in a few minutes.""Liar." I accuse him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do but not today."

"Could you at least sit down on a chair?" he forces between his lips "it's quiet uncomfortable in this position."

"I don't think so." To confirm it I press myself harder on his crotch and starts to rub me against him. He sucks the air. I press light kisses on his cheek and on the corner of his mouth.

"Wolf it's not a good time for this!" he try to sound demanding but fails.

"Oh you work so hard that you could need a break." I let my tongue brush his bottom lip and the second time this day I get access. Our tongues meets each other and we part only to get air. I'm hard as steel and I can also feel his arouse pressing against me.

"We should stop!"

"No we shouldn't." I suck on his collarbone. During our kisses I started to unbutton his jacket and work my way up to his ear.

"I'm really busy!"

"Me too." I lay my hand on his clothed member and caress everything I can touch.

"Are you embarrassed about what happened this afternoon? We're in love so it's only natural to get intimate."

"I don't know whaaat you meeean." he groans.

"I mean the time when we grinded together and the time as I made a hand job for you. As I licked your cock what I, by the way, would do again if you ask."

"That has never happened!" he exclaims.

"Yuri!" I laughs. "I had you semen in my hand!"

"It wasn't mine." he himself sounds embarresd about whaat stupid things he says.

"It…what!" I have to laugh so hard that I have to grab his shoulders, otherwise would fall down on the floor.

"So when it wasn't yours who's then?"

"I don't know." he looks in another direction.

"Where maybe someone else in the bedroom?" I ask evilly.

"…"

"I guess the only way to remind you that it was indeed yours to ejaculate again, hn?"

"NO! I think I can remember something!"

"Let's play it safe." I reply.

I let my hand find his trouser button and open it. During that I never break the eye contact, he either. I unzip it and free his length, let my hand travel about it and start stroking it. He begins to pant but looks me still firm in the eyes what turns me more on I had thought.

"Wolf stop." he says determined and I know he means it like he said it. I pull my hand away and stand up, try to hide the hurt in my face. The moment I stand he suddenly he hustles me on his desk, pulls the chair nearer and put my feet on the armhoolds.

"Yuri what-"

"You think you can tease me without getting attacked?" he says himself teasingly.

"Yes." I answer calm. He hasn't got enough courage to go further.

"You're soo wrong." With that statement he unzip my trousers and wants to pull them over my knees. Nice as I am I lift my hips to help him.

"It's unfair that you have tasted my and I hadn't time to do so." Slowly with meeting my gaze he lowers his head on my lip and blows about my cock. I can feel his hot breath on the tip and shudder. He touches the split with his forefinger and tastes the pre-cum.

"You bluff." I start with a shaky voice and end with a loud moan as he lick the whole underside as affirmation. Ohmygod, ohmygod! I'm so near to get a blow job form Yuri that I am nearly fainting. He smiles seductive in my face and I cant believe that he really is a virgin. He raises his head and gives my a hot kiss which makes my legs trembling.

And then he finally go back down and sucks at my cock. The first try is bringing my nearly to the orgasm and I have to hold back as long as I can. I groan. The feeling of his lips on this place which no one ever touched except me is too much to endure.

He licks the length and asks.

"Wolf you are so quiet. Something wrong?" He's evil. The moment I try to say something he sucks so hard that I come with a loud cry of pleasure.

"Ahh Yuri!"

He catches the semen and swallows it.

I am not able to sit any longer so I drop myself completely on the desk and try to catch my breath.

"You taste sweet but also a bit sour. It's like you personality, darling."

I think about a reply but I'm too pleased to say anything so I keep quiet. Yuri gave me a blowjob!

Today's my lucky day.

**TBC**

**Leave a comment, even a short one would be fine and I'm sure you provide me an incentive to update faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

Actually I didn't want to write anything today but through the nice reviews I got convinced to do otherwise. Thanks to Buzzbug82,

Wolflover77, Goth Kouichi, Ran Mustang and XZanayu for your comments. :J

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own kyou kara maou but I guess it's clear cause it's a fanfic.

**New reason to be frustrated**

**Chapter 3**

It took me some time to recover form the surprising act. Yuri was demanding and took the initiative?

Wow!

Am I dreaming? I guess not cause when I did so I would have dreamed that the desk is empty. A pinfeather is pecking in my lower back and it's after the orgasm a bit…a lot uncomfortable but I'm to exhausted to do anything. But whom should I lie to? Even if I would lay on pebble I would do it again and again and again. It is worth it.

Had I known hat I only have to be a bit more aggressive I would have done it earlier but I thought he would reject me.

"Wolf are you alright?" Yuri asks me concerned and less bold than before.

"I'm highly pleased. Thanks to you!" I lift my head lightly, smirking. He presents me a bright smile and let his eyes wander. I have to squirm under his gaze with dread and decide it's time to sit up. Oh my, after I tried so hard to get him this far I get shy?

"You don't have to move. I have a perfect view this way. Don't worry." he says with overburdened lust in the eyes. He turns the table cause I'm the one who's blushing now and I adjust myself so that I am able to lay my hands on my crotch hiding what he have just seen minutes ago. After all, the whole stuff I just as well totally new to me.

When I sit upright he takes my hand away and kisses the palm before he also use his tongue and caress the middle soft.

"I love you Wolf." he whispers and stands up, hugs my and I'm chocked to tears.

"I love you too, wimp." He takes his hands away and tells me teasingly.

"I'll show you tonight who's the real wimp." Apparently arrogant I answer him.

"And how you want to proof that you're not the one? You are always wimpy-" Yuri interrupts me and presses lips and my, force me to open my mouth and explores me.

"I haven't thought it could feel so good to kiss you." he stated after that.

"What have you thought I would feel like? It's not our first kiss after all." Anger bubbles in me up. He should think about his next statements very carefully.

"That wasn't real kisses just little pecks. Kind of those you give to your grandmother, you know?" Did he just said…

"You pervert, kissing your grandmother on the lips like you kiss me!! Or the other way: You kiss my like an eighty year old lady! I know how old these people look like! I was on earth!" He recognizes his big mistake and looks shocked at me.

"No…I…I didn't want to…NO" he stutters and he has every reason to do so. When he says more I will hit him that he will see stars. Angry as I am I stand up and dress myself. I swear he will never see me again naked! Should he kick the bucket!

"Please calm down! You know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that these kisses feel different. Not that the other weren't also fantastic!" he holds his hands in a protective gesture.

"You were always yelling at me and angry so I haven't expected that kissing you could feel so sweet and gorgeous."

"You said you love me a year ago and still believed it would be horrible to feel me?"

"No, no that was before. After I realized my feelings for you I thought different." he defends himself.

"Why had I to take the first step to get a deep kiss when you like the idea of touching me?"

"I thought you wouldn't let me."

"Couldn't you just have asked!?"

"Maybe…please don't be mad at me. I want you to smile. You have smiled a lot today, don't stop." he also stands up and caress my cheek, the one he hit as he accidentally proposed to me. Okay I will forgive him once.

He pulls me on his chest. After a moment of silence he speaks again.

"It's quiet funny to think about it but you even older than my grandma."

That's the last straw.

I hustle him away and run to the door. Should he fuck himself.

"Wait!" he runs after me and prison me between the door and himself. He lean on me and speaks gentle in my ear.

"Cool down. You know exactly how I meant it so stop acting childish."

"I will show you how childish I am." I haul off with my elbow and wants to hit it in his abdomen when something crashes against the wooden door from the other side. I want to complain about the noise when I hear suspicious sounds.

"Ah, Yozak not here." A little chuckle follows.

"We wont be here for a long time commander." explains the red haired man.

The next moan follows and a chuckle.

"We are on the way to my chamber so don't worry. The way out of the dining hall till there is just long. We have finished the half…in either way."

I cant believe my brother leans at the study's door and do…what ever he does… or get, I don't want to hear it. I turn my head and look at Yuri who seems to be as shocked as I am. We cant leave! The room has only one door!

"Conrad keep your hips at place, I can't work this way."

"You don't have to…let me..."

"Spare yourself for what will come or don't you want to payback?" The next loud groan escapes his lips.

"But-" he complains.

"Stop talking my dear, you will need your moth later on. You should repeat what you have done a little while ago." Then I hear a sloppy noise.

"We have to go Yuri!" He's still shocked.

"Conrad…""I know.""We have no place to go."

"Maybe they wont recognize us when we open the door." He looks doubtfully and like a affirmation they crashes again at the door. What does they have done anyway? They needed for a few meters three hours. They made out the whole time and I had to search for my wimpy boyfriend?! Okay he was bold a few minutes but still…THREE hours. Count how much orgasm that could have been. Maybe I weren't even a virgin! With a long cry of pleasure Conrad comes.

"Let's rest in the study for a while." comes the mischievous comment.

"You look like you need it."

"Your…fault." he replays with a husky voice. Yuri grabs my arm and pushes my aside before I can get hit by the door and places us so that we can rush out after they come in. The door closes and we are finally free. We are running to our room and sat down panting. After a while we start to laugh. Everything seems to be okay till o remember that I'm mad at him. I stand up and change in my nightgown and lay down. When we rest and I close my eyes to sleep he touches my arm.

"I'm sorry Wolf even when the whole argument is your fault. I'm mean, do I react the way you do when I'm angry. Do I haunt the persons with my bad mood? No. Don't overdo it." I rush around and this time I hit him in the gut. How dare he…He can't compare me to an old woman. He should have positive thoughts when he thinks about me, a feeling of love. He acts as if I'm an insect and he wouldn't want me. It's not the first time I feel this way and that makes it even worse.

He buckles and pushes me hard in the mattress. I try to fight him and cant move. He is gotten stronger than I am.

"What do you think you are doing!" he shouts and shakes me.

"I've had it!" Does he want to break up the engagement? He let my wrist free and turns his back to me. Pretends to sleep.

I do the same.

The next morning I wake up cause of a incredible heat between my legs. I squirm but the heat is getting hotter and hotter. I breath hard and try to open my eyes but the next sensation hits me. Soft hands caress my bottom before they go back the way to my front where they press against my cock. The hands go up and down, faster and faster. I feel that someone turns me around and lays my left leg about the persons hip. I start thrusting and force my eyes to open, just to see Yuri gazing at me full of concentration.

"Good morning." he says with a hint anger in his voice. Yuri's never angry at anyone.

"Heee…loah!" I say incoherently, not able to say much.

"Don't get my wrong Wolf. That is your punishment for your behavior. That what I said yesterday is the truth and we know it both. I won't force you to apologize. I know your pride but I don't want to waste an evening again this way."

He caress the split and hold my member a bit stronger than necessary. Stroke him from the tip to end and give also my balls enough attention t drive me crazy.

"Do you understand me?" he asks still angry.

"Yesss!" What can I say else?

"Very good!" His features change suddenly and he smiles like always. He gives me a sloppy kiss and stands up from the bed. Leaves me alone with a hard-on. He can't do that!

"I APOLOGIZE!" I scream after him. He comes back and gives me a incredible bright smile.

"I'm happy about it. Thanks!" and he leaves the room again.

No way!

What…

**TBC**

**Like the last time: Leave a comment, even a short one would be fine and I****'****m sure you ****provide**** me**** an incentive to update faster. This time proofs it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! I'm really happy about all of your reviews. They made my day, especially after the horrible Monday. There are some persons who should just disappear but I don't want to bug you…

Anyway thanks to xYstUs, Akenhod, wolflover77, XZanayu, Ran Mustang and hajislover. 3 :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't kyou kara maou.

**New reason to be frustrated **

**Chapter 4**

After my useless apology a few days went by. I can't believe that I wasted a whole apology, not even a quiet one, on him. I have **screamed "**it" and he hadn't come back. I'm so embarrassed…but I'll soo payback.

When he thinks he could trick a soldier he's wrong. Okay, I accept the "argument" was partly my fault, well maybe only my fault but still…

How dares he to left me like this?

We won't forget that he's the one who needed so much time to come in terms with being in love with a guy. I also have never thought I fell in love with a man…boy…kind of child, you know? I found women attractive and **only** a few men.

I was the one who started the seduction and then he plays the super lover? The one who was even to shy to kiss me? Urgh!

Since that morning I wanted to sleep the following days in my own room but had forgotten that this room actually don't exist the way it did. It's now Gwendal's second study but to say the truth I tiptoed there one afternoon to see what really is going on with the room and were nearly gone blind. It was **full **and when I say full then I mean it, full of knitted animals, but not the sweet and little ones he usually knits.

No they were huge.

One was a giant bear bee, the other a dolphin and so on. I guess in reality they are something absolutely different but who knows? Or maybe they are a co-production together with Anissina.

I got closer and touched the bear bee. Suddenly that stupid thing fell down on me. Do you know how heavy a knitted and stuffed a bear bee with a high from 4 meters actually is? I thought I could never ever breath again.

I thought I would **die**!

Since then I not quiet sure whether I like them or not. However I had also to stay by his side and it was horrible. I always wished to be at his side and now I am but I would be happier with a little bit space. I can't face him but have to. I am embarrassed the whole time he accidental touches me or when I'm alone with him and during the night I'm always alone.

I have the feelings he enjoys it.

OoOoO

The arrangements are made and we will leave in an hour. The horses are packed and our first stop will be at the capitol of the Bielefeld lands. We won't have the time to visit my uncle so we will stay in one of the cheep hotels. I enter the hall and see most of the soldiers waiting for the king and a crying Gunter. Poor baby, he has to stay here like always.

I can't suppress an evil smile but when I think more about it…yeah it would be a great punishment on my own and I don't have to molest someone.

"Heika, how could you leave your loyal and worried subject alone? Without his majesties smile like the burning sun, like the shiny hair of Shinou, I'm-"

I stop him when he tells that dramatic stuff to no one special. Everyone hurries and wants to come as far as possible away from him. I do understand that feeling but still I have the mission to plague Yuri the whole journey so I have to talk to him. What could be more cruel?

"Gunter why are you so sad?" I ask seemingly concerned. He glares angrily at me.

"You're to blame that his majesty don't show his deep love for me! He's stuck with you and because he is such a pure soul he can't lose himself from your cruel claws!"

Of course and cause he's in love with **him **his cock reacts to **me** and his mouth sucked at **my** length and **I'm** the one who hear him whisper the three words. Keep dreaming!

I act as if I hadn't heard him say anything and make him my an offer he cannot reject.

"It must apparently be hard for you to be separated from Yuri for maybe… more than two months." A hard sob follows.

I frown "deep" in thoughts.

"Wouldn't it be nice when you come with us? I think it would be the best for him. He would miss so much lessons otherwise." He looks hopefully in my eyes. Searching for a any sign that I would joke.

"Yes it would be the best…for him." he answers carefully "but someone has to watch over the castle."

"Mother could do so and you were free." His eyes are getting dreamingly.

"Would you speak with her?" he wants to know. I pat him on the shoulder.

"I did so an hour ago." he gasps for air and prances back to his room to get his baggage. Before he is out of my sight I give him a good advice.

"You should stay in the carriage and wait for him there. It would be a greater surprise, don't you think?"

"Fantastic idea!"

Mission complete.

I only have to speak with hahaue but she said she would help me in my love life if necessary and it's kind a matter of love. Besides she would have the whole castle for himself and her lover. She will not be depressed.

OoOo

I'm riding next to the royal carriage and can't wait for the time Yuri sits when he has to look over the maps. He rids slowly and stops in front of the carriage.

In general the possibility of an attack is really light but nevertheless Conrad, Yozak, even Gwendal and some of our soldiers are with us. The most of them will reach us after we have passed by the border of Shin Makoku but we keep still a few at our side. So we are approx. forty-five persons. Who knows which trouble someone who always manages to get kidnapped will provoke.

He opens the door and gets into the vehicle.

Never seemed the sky so blue and the grass so green…

"GUNTER!!"

It will be a nice trip, definitely.

I ride next to Yuri's side to see him pout and not happy with the situation he's in. I lean my hand on the carriage's window, bend my head and search for his eyes.

"Surprise, surprise!"

He looks at me with shocked eyes with turn fast into an angry glare.

"You-" he snarls.

"I hope you will learn something." I say suggestive and hurry up to my brothers.

"Sometime we have to take a break and then you are death!"

"Heika, who needs a break when he has so much fun learning." I hear Gunter. Panicked Yuri's head snapped back and once again at me.

"Death!"

In the middle of my brothers Conrad wants to know what I had done and Gwendal demands the same.

"I don't know. That's rude behavior. He should apologize."

OoOo

I was able to hide for three breaks, maybe be he will not catch me. We are building our camp for the night and setting up our tents when he rushes past me and catches my wrist in a firm grasp. Everyone stares at us but they decide that it would be better to do what we want to. After all he's the king.

I pulls me after him and I have to follow. Unfortunately he became stronger than me so it would only be shaming for me to struggle. He leads me a few meters away from the camp in the forest and jostles me against a tree.

"Wolfram you are such a bastard! It's hard to describe. How dare you to hit under the gut? When we have a problem we will it check it out ourselves. The thing with Gunter is just mean." he tells me still angry.

"Maybe but now we are even."

"Oh no! We are far away from even! I swear to you that you will be sorry to be born!" he hisses.

"Before today we were even but now I have to think about what I will do to you."

"That will be a indeed a great problem for you, wimp." I say nonchalant.

"You're just a handful! First of all I'm no wimp and the second I'm not stupid but you are when you challenge me. I'm no longer the fifteen year old boy."

"Hah-" I want to argue but get silenced by his hand.

"Just keep it in mind." he whispers and leaves.

Why is he always the one who leaves?

OoOo

It's past ten and the most soldiers are sitting on logs around three big fire near each other so you can talk with everyone without running around. My brothers went to the river with some others to get some water.

I'm sitting next to Yuri after he glares at me when I tried to sit down far away as possible, Yozak on the other side next to him. Just Gunter sits three seeds away. I cant believe he's kind of an idiot but is able to be a strong fighter when it's necessary.

We were eating and now only staring in the fire before we go to bed. By the way: I have my own tent. Thank goodness Gwendal needn't a transportable knitting place but I'm sure I have seen wool.

"Have you heard new rumors about that legendary thing?" Yuri asks.

"There are different resources so we'll have to check all of them." I answer him. A bit horrified he looks to Yozak who nods and add.

"You don't have to worry. There are just four."

"Many thanks!" he exclaims.

"So wimpy…" I whisper so he doesn't hear me. Bad luck he does it anyway. He raises his brow and I think about to apologize this time because I really regret it but I don't have a chance to.

"That was a mistake!"

Before I can say anything he pulls me on his lap where he straddles my legs so that I sit on him like in the study.

Damn! The looks of everyone are on us.

He grabs my neck and moves it back so that everyone has a nice view and kisses me full of passion. I try hard to let my mouth closed but when he lays his right hand under my knee and pulls suddenly, so I'm sitting pressed against him more firm, I gasps and he invades me. He let his tongue play with mine. I look to the others soldiers who grins at me a few clearly turned on and Gunter who is pale like…I don't know. I haven't got much blood left in my brain. I'm ashamed myself that I am turned on but one the other hand I could hide in a black hole.

They see me!

Slowly he lays his hand on my upper tight, my butt and to my FRONT!

"Yuri" I mumble, trying to say he should stop. No, I demand him to stop.

"No way." he mumbles back.

"It will be awkward for you." He searches for my clothed tip and caress it lightly so I buck my hips for more friction. He leaves my mouth and licks at my ear lobe and caress me with more force. I moan very loud…and then nothing.

He loose his grip on me completely and now I'm the one who has his hands around his neck, still straddled. My head falls down, full of embarrassment.

"I hate you."i pretend.

"No you don't."

"Shall I bring you away?" he asks softly and rubs my back. I only manage a little nod. He stands up, with me hanging on his front, legs crossed and brings me in his, assumedly our tent. Even when we are sitting inside I don't let him go.

Not quiet sure hat to do.

Hitting him?

Kissing him?

Both?

Neither?

"Sorry Wolf. This time I was the one who overdid it! I'm really sorry. It was a stupid idea. Please speak to me again. I love you."

Four possibilities.

I choose the second one.

**TBC**

**Like the last time: Leave a comment, even a short one would be fine and I'm sure you provide me an incentive to update faster. Should you do so I think the next chapter is up on Thursday or Friday cause I have my ECDL exam this week. You will know it under ICDL. =D**

**Preview:**

**A girl appears. What's wrong with her?**

**Should someone has got a gaia online account you can find me there under „Darktokio" (it has nothing to do with Tokiohotel!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I wasn't quiet happy about the amount of feedback so I didn't rush to get the next chapter up. I'd like to share my story but please tell me what you think about it and what could be better. Anyway thanks to you who has reviewed. XXX

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou.

**New reason to be frustrated **

**Chapter 5**

Today will be a bad day.

I feel it…and by the way it is really cold.

The air smells of problems and I hope it wouldn't be some dangerous one for our political situation with Dai Shimaron or a cheating Yuri. I know he wouldn't cheat but in my head circulates still the possibility and about politics:

After our stay in the capitol which we should reach till the afternoon our first step in searching is Dai Shimaron before we head to the other three.

Why are all of our treasures in the human countries or in an other world? Okay, we had a few fights in the past but it weren't the case that the troops stood right before our gates. How do they get them without knowing us? How could we loose them?

One day they are present, the other they are missing.

And now we have the problems concerning the finding.

Why after all has Yuri to search for them? It would be better when someone else would do the job but we all know him. He would never leave a chance to get away from his paperwork and with misfortune the stuff could only be used by the maoh and in the end he still will have the opportunity to go on a search. As his personal guard it's nerve wrecking to keep an eye on him during our travels. We have never had a mission without him going kidnapped or an other problem.

The last day was too quiet.

Something will happen but hopefully it will have noting do with my brothers. A skirmish would be okay but no new enemy or a starting war.

I turn around a snuggle more in the blanket but it's still cold. I could summon a fire but I will probably burn Yuri. Bad idea to fry our boss when you should keep the harm away.

Not that he is my boss!

Yeah, he is my king and I'm his soldier and normally have to follow his orders what I do the most times but I'm also his fiancée and so I have some freedom in my acquaintance with him. I know the difference between a official order and one in private matters and he shouldn't try to order me in private.

I try to share his body warmth but end on the right side of the tent without meeting someone.

He's away?

I sit up abruptly.

Oh my, is it time to leave and I'm the only one sleeping?

Oh Shinou!

I can't leave the tent! The soldiers will see me and remember yesterday. They think that I…we…together…sex, you know! It's like the king brought his soldier with him to have some fun. It's a farce. No one will really think I'm here to protect him that I'm just here to satisfy him and keep him or me busy. They think I'm his lover and…

I will stay here forever. I don't need to go anywhere else. I could go back to the castle but then…he could cheat or has a accident…or they think I'm a loser in bed and he was the one who send me away.

So…I'll have to get changed.

My thoughts aren't just imagination. The part with the lover and…stuff is indeed what they think. During the night some bold ones hoot and cheered us and clapped on the wall. I thought about kicking a few of them but Yuri held me so tight and calmed me down so I behaved.

After I put my trousers on and fight with my shirt Yuri enters the tent, gives me an admiring gaze and sits on the ground with a plate of food.

"Good morning!" he greets enthusiastically and grins up to me.

"Morning." I mumble and have difficulties with the buttons.

"I've brought you something for breakfast Wolf. I thought you would like to have some time for yourself before we ride the whole day. I've brought all the things which you especially like."

I glare down on him.

"That means you have heard the first rumors referring to the actions of yesterday and they have to be heavy **and **you fear that I would kill you for that." After some thinking I continue.

" I think you are right with that last one."

"I apologized for that. I know it wasn't nice and brought a wrong message to the soldiers but you told me yesterday that you aren't sad or angry anymore." he reminds me.

"I know, I know." How could he dare to bring that up? After caressing and kissing I would affirm everything. It's embarrassing what an effect he does have on me.

When I managed to get ready I sit down and grab some of the fruits in front of me. While I chew I brush my hand through my hair, still a mess from sleep and ask curios.

"What are they saying?"

"Um Wolf I don't want to hurry but we will leave in an hour and we have to break up our tent. Let's discuss it later."

To accompany his statement he bites a piece of an pineapple so he isn't able to speak. That means no good. He cant avoid the topic.

"Yuri, you will tell me everything what they said! Now!"

I hiss and grab him on his collar. When he recognizes that there is no way out, he looks concerned in my face before he starts.

"They think we had sex."

I quite believe it.

"What else?"

"…"

"Yuri answer me!"

"I guess I hear Conrad calling my name. See you later love!" And he escapes out of the tent. I stick my head out of the opening and scream after him.

"You stupid wimp! We're not done with the sex topic!!"

All eyes are laid on me, they are grinning and I turn a bright shade of red before I rush inside. Damn! That was not what I meant.

It take me some time before I get the courage to leave the tent the second time this day and pack. I go through the camp to the others to get the newest information about our mission and see my brothers staring at me with red ears. Oh no! Have they also heard…Yozak on the other hand is clearly pleased with the situation and use this for an opportunity to tease us.

"Have you had a nice sleep my lord?" he asks rhetorically. He wants to get his time no matter what I say.

"Yes indeed."

"That's great I thought your sleeping position could be uncomfortable."

"What position?" Why do I even ask?

He blinks.

What no hint? Wow! Everyone is ready and we go to the horses. Yuri goe to Ao while I am putting my left foot in the stirrup

and swing me around when I hear whispers from the persons around me. What's so interesting in me going on the horse's back? It's not that difficult.

Oh…

They want to know who was bottom. As that thought hits my mind, I shute and would have hit the ground but Yuri catches me before I fall. Hounded I get up.

Shit!

"I knew it would be lord Bielefeld" someone whispers triumphantly.

"Dammit I could have sworn he's the one after all the years of waiting." someone else complains.

"What do you think is the meaning of this for the castle bets?" the first one asks the second one insecure.

I turn around and tell them with a biting gaze what's their job.

**OoOoOoOo**

We ride along the streets and have finally reached the capitol. We bring the horses in a stable and marshier with the inner circle to the next guesthouse and check in. Cause we cant do anything else for the day we make a break and take a nap. Yuri and I have one room for us. Before I fall into a light slumber I ask him again.

"What have they said? Which position?"

With a tired voice he come to terms with his fate.

"Some believe I would have bond you…make stuff and let you sleep in this position, as kind of punishment."

"Bondage?" I ask amused.

"Hmhm." A bit relieved he opens his eyes and sit up on one arm to look me better in the face.

"Are you angry?"

"No" I say truthfully "I'm relieved that it's not worse. "

"No problem that they think you are bottom and you let me bond you? It's as if I would control you in that moment when we would do so."

"Nope."

"You are much calmer in the last weeks." he decides after a moment. "Normally you would explode, strangle me and make the life of the mentioned to a living hell."

"You misjudge me. Besides I have no problem what they say."

He looks skeptical.

"I have no **big** problem with it. It's a bit embarrassing but nothing more." I don't want to tell him my sorrows it would only complicate everything.

"And what I so bad about being bottom anyway?" I go on. "It's not like when we would have sex that I would always be the one."

"You mean that I…" he gulps.

"Of course. Why not?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought so far." Now it's my turn to look skeptical.

"Okay I thought about it, but in my imagination I saw you under me and not the other way around."

"Why? Do you just prefer it or has it another reason?" I want to know curios.

"I don't know what I really prefer cause I haven't done it yet" he replies serious "but I have tried to compare it with the act with a girl and I imagined when I sleep with a girl I would be on top but we both are not…" he's confused and flushed. I kiss him gentle on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry." I roll around and lay me between his legs. It follows the next gentle kiss without letting our lips meet completely. I look down on him and smile.

"Is it such a bad feeling this way?" I position myself a bit more like it would actually be at the act, let him feel my weight. He smiles back with blushed cheeks and cross his legs behind my back, kissing me.

"I guess I could ease into it."

I roll down and take my place next to him, ready to sleep.

"Wolf…" he starts carefully "about bondage…do you really…"

"I trust you Yuri, I know you wouldn't want to hurt me. I love you and because of that I have no difficulties to be at the mercy of you. On top of that I will be free at some time and should you encroach the situation and do something I don't want to I will toast you afterwards."

"Maybe I like it."

After a chuckle Yuri turns around to get some rest.

"You are always a surprise."

**OoOoOoOo**

In the evening we look for a good restaurant and to grab some food. It's the last chance to get a good meal before we reach the foreign countries, so we choose a more expensive one.

The other soldiers with lower rank got money to look for themselves and hopefully they wouldn't land in a bar or a knocking shop.

We sit down in a laden which is called "Blue Trap". At first I thought whether the title could just be a joke or indeed a forecast.

When I get inside I recognize that it belongs to one of my fathers restaurants and that it is a forecast. It has the Bielefeld crest in the entrance hall and looks great but presumably the marmot is just painting and the rest is just stash.

In general he owns some of them and a few ships. Nothing big and he has so high debts that in reality he doesn't even own them. He's the second son and uncle Waltorana will heir all the ground.

"Oh it's one of your fathers, Wolfram!" Gunter exclaims and bring the whole attention of the customers to us. A few are running in my direction, angry expression in their faces and even my brothers seem to be uncomfortable.

"Let's look for another one." Gwendal makes the offer.

"Yes!" We all agree. Yuri looks confused.

"Why can't we eat here. Maybe you will meet one from your family."

"A reason more to get away." Conrad adds but it's to late. A man as tall as Conrad heads to us. He has long blond hair in a braid and blue shining eyes. He wears baldly clothes and rushes to us with open arms. On his way he gives his servants some meaningful looks.

I said I smelled coming problems.

"Wolfram I'm glad to see you after such a long time!" he claps on my shoulder and turns to Yuri.

"Welcome heika, it's an honor to finally meet you. I was so busy that I hadn't got the chance to greet you. It was time that we meet each other, especially when you are my future son-in-law." Yuri presents him a sheepish smile and offers him a hand-shake.

"I'm also glad. It's a real surprise to meet you. I thought that you were death-" he stops himself, shocked about his faux pas.

My father acts as if he hadn't heard anything and greets also the other ones.

"What are we standing in the hall? I will bring you to my best table. We will have dinner together as a family!"

He turns to one subject and gives him the order to bring the other high rank soldiers to a different table.

"Why haven't you told me about him?" Yuri whispers.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper back. He nods and we sit down. We eat our meal and make a bit small talk. The atmosphere is tensed bit the food is real good but not the money worth he wants.

"It's kind of you to invite us." Yozak says to show the others what we have expected.

"I've never said I would invite you." he tells with a bright smile.

Normally he have to let the king eat without paying cause it's a great honor to entertain him on a grand scale but he, charming as always, wouldn't do so.

"But I gave you a allowance."

"Why do can't you invite us…after such a long time?" I asks interested. I think I know what he will say.

„I gave you your life. Isn't it enough? And the king is allowed to marry you, I present you to him. Till today I haven't get any reward-"

„It sounds like you would sell your son!" Yuri says shocked to no one in particular.

„I don't sell. It's a tradition! After five years of marriage I await a great sum." It seems to end in an argument and everyone stands up, when we hear a flashy squeak. A brown haired girl in a short skirt and a corsage appears. She has dark brown eyes and wears a beaming smile. She runs towards me and hugs me.

„Wolfram, finally you're here! How could you let you wife wait for so long?!"

WIFE?!

She loose her grip on me and bows for Yuri then she turns back to me and tightens her grip.

„I'm so happy!"

And with that statement she presses her body against me and kisses me impulsively.

**TBC**

**Read & Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** I wanted to update on Saturday but I won at the radio tickets for the Chippendales in Hamburg! Yay! With my sweet seventeen I was the youngest in the show. :D

Then this site hasn't functioned.

**New reason to be frustrated**

**Chapter 6**

„Wolfram, finally you're here. How could you let you wife wait for so long?!"  
WIFE?!

She looses her grip on me and bows for Yuri then she turns back to me and tightens her grip.

„I'm so happy!"

And with that statement she presses her body against mine and kisses me impulsively.

I'm so extreme shocked that I can't move away a millimeter. I feel her hot lips, her soft body, smell a bit orange shampoo.  
Holy crap!

I have to keep cool. It's just some mistake, nothing more. I have never had a marriage. I would remember…of course I would!

Full of determination I turn my head in an other direction and want to loose her grip on me but before I get the chance to do so, someone pulls her away. In front of me stands a pissed off Yuri, not nice or calm like always.

„Who do you think you are that you could touch my fiancée this way?" he presses between gritted teeth. He has still her wrist in his hand and let slowly go.

He's angry that someone is interested in me? Normally that would make me incredible happy just now is a bad point in time.

„Wait everyone! That have to be a mistake! I have **never **married!" I exclaim.  
„The way you weren't engaged before?" Gunter asks sarcastically and continues.

„But I believe in you. You wouldn't be a fool to anger his majesty."

„And" Conrad adds „we know that you both truly love each other so there is no reason for a secret marriage with someone else." He glares in Gunter's way.

When this stuff is explained they will have a heavy talk with me. They didn't have to search for reasons why I probably wouldn't betray Yuri. Its absolute clear I wouldn't do that.  
„We **are **married, Wolfram!" the girl confirms with fury in her voice. From the corner of my eyes I see my father trying to leave the room as fast as possible.

Hmhm.

„Father what do you know about that?" He stops right in his movement and turns around with spread arms.

„What should I know? What should I say about your improper behavior? I can't believe that you betrayed his majesty! You have to get punished." He turns back and heads to the door for the back room.

„How dare you to-"

„Lord Bielefeld you know about this arrangement! You was the one who told my father your son is a bachelor. Don't act innocent!" she sttaches blame.

Gwendal joins in the conversation.

„Let's discuss it like adults. All of us, even you Leonard, will sit down and we clear this farce."

My „wife", not happy about the distrust, sits down and glares at Yuri, then turns in my direction.  
„Do you have cheated on me? Did you have had an affair with him? How could you have forgotten me?!"

„Yes that would also be my question. Where do you think you have met my brother?"

„It was on the festivity at the palace five years ago. We have talked the whole evening. It was time for me to get married and my father wanted me to become a member of the aristocrats. He talked to Leonard. The arrangements were made. He" she points at him „told us that his son would also want to and we made a contract. I would get the title of Lady Wolfram von Bielefeld and you and your father a great sum. My family is full of tradesmen and no blue blood. By the way: the sum has to be paid back when you would cheat on me or we wouldn't get a child in the first six years."

„Why have you chosen him?" Gunter asks.

„I fell in love. Why else? Besides the situation of us was similar and I thought we would have a great relationship."

„We had never had a ceremony. I haven't sign a contract" I add.

„Of course you have!"

„Father did you signed it?"

„It wasn't necessary. You did it yourself."

„No."

„Of course but when you don't read what you sign, it is your problem."

"When should that have been anyway?"

"Oh it was a few days before our majesty arrived the first time. You had to sign some documents and it may be that this one were between them. Such a bad luck! I cant understand how it could have landed there. In short: you will have to pay a penalty."

"So you **have **cheated on me? The reason why you abandoned me is cause you goal was to sleep your way to the top?" I don't react as she insults me like this and go on.

"Just wait a minute. I only believe this when I see the papers despite the fact I don't remember seeing you. What is after all actually your name?"

"My name is Lady Wolfram von Bielefeld." she smiles bright. As I roll the eyes nerved she starts the second time.

"My name is Rebecca. We should have lived in our house for **five **years **and **you have only a few months left to get me pregnant. Don't forget that. I guess I will exempt the penalty when I will hold our son in my arms. I am no vengeful person."

"I will not come with you. I have my own life."

"I'm a part of your life!"

"I know you existence for a few minutes. What do you think will happen? That I will pack my things and go? I'm a soldier. I have my duties and I belong to the personal guard of the maoh. I haven't got time for these trivia."

"Of course." she shows me I have a screw loose „And the maoh is also your lover. How fortunately! Your affair will end here and today. I won't endorse your behavior."

"I think you overestimate your position a lot." Yuri states.

"You are a person who pretends she would be his wife and as long as there is no proof it is the truth, you will not demand anything!"

All of us turn surprised at him. He sounds like a king and act nonchalant. He really has matured in the last years.

"We wont get any results for today, so it would be the best to go to sleep." Gwendal advises us.

"And what about our journey?" Yozak wants to know.

"The preparations will be still the same. We head to Dai Shimaron at seven o' clock."

"Hai!"

"You lord Bielefeld should stay near us." Conrad states.

"I don't think so." he answers.

With a nod of my brother, three soldiers surround him.

"Maybe for one night."

"And where do we sleep?" Rebecca asks interested.

"We" Yuri lays an arm around my waist "sleep in a guesthouse and because you were here before us, you have your own room in the city. Don't hesitate to get there."

"Lord Gunter. Please tell his majesty the rights of a wife, even if her rights are not confirmed yet. Uncomfortable he is silent.

Yuri looks curios I his direction.

"What does that mean?"

"The laws of our country say that the spouse has the right to sleep in the same room as the husband/wife and can travel everywhere he/she does as long as this persons don't disturb the missions the spouse has to complete.

"So she still can't come with us." I tell them. "Actually I'm on a mission."

"Ha!" she shouts satisfied. "I'm also a soldier so I won't bother you and I do have the right to come with you."

**OOoOOoOOOooOOoOOOOOOooo**

"Finally alone!" Yuri says eased. It took us some time to get her a room in the guesthouse and persuade her to stay there and we are not really alone, the whole bunch of my family and the nerv wrecking advisor are with us. It's not like the room here is nearly as big as the one at home.

"Yeah."

I sit down on the bed and don't know what to do. It can only be a lie. But what should I do when she says the truth? I would have to leave Yuri or lose everything I have. The others are sitting on the table. We have to discuss the issue before we could sleep.

"Wolfram do you really don't know her?" Yuri asks concerned.

"I think so but I probably have met her at the festival but I can't remember signing a marriage vow."

"Okay. Then where is the problem? When you are indeed married you divorce and that's it."

"That isn't possible heika." Gunter tells him carefully.

"Why not? Do they have to be divided for a year like on earth but that is even now the case…"

"Divorce isn't possible. They are part of the nobility. Consequently it isn't allowed. The plebs have the right but the aristocrats have no chance to do so. "

"Why?"

"It was one of the first rules Shinou has made in that point of time. The bonds of the royal families were so insecure that it was needed to pull them together even when they don't want to. It functioned.

"Then I change the rule!"

"No maoh can change the rules Shinou made. They are untouchable."

"But today everything is fine." he tries to convince them with his idea.

"That was different just fifty years ago."

"But when Wolfram is married to her…"

"He is no longer your fiancée. He belongs to her completely."

I swallow hard.

"Is there anything we could do?" he wants to know.

"I could have a walkaway with her." Yozak offers. Conrad smiles about the possibility and big brother nods lightly, not excluding the plan.

"So we have to wait for the documents?"

"Yes, I have send a messenger to the national registry office and tomorrow we will have the results."

"What do you think about all that, Wolf? What will that mean for us?" A bit shocked that someone directed the speech directly at me and not about me, I'm silence for a few seconds. Meekly I answer.

"I don't want to break up with you. You know I love you. I wouldn't cheat on you and I had never had the intention to marry before I met you. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"And when you are her husband?"

"We are going to stop our relationship."

He sits down next to me and takes my hand and squeezes it.

"And why?" My eyes become large. Its apparently.

"It wouldn't be good for your reputation. It sounds like you weren't trustfully and wont follow our laws. On the other hand I don't have the money to pay the penalty I will get for cheating."

"So you would just stop loving me- " he says doubtfully and interrupts himself and turns to the others who are still in the room.

"Please be so kind and leave the room."

"Of course." The four persons head to the door and he continuous his speech.

"So you would just stop loving me and play happy family with her? What about Greta?"

"I will always be her second father. Nothing can stop this. Someone has to care for her when you are absent."

"How will you do that? She said you would have a nice house. You wouldn't live in the palace."

"Then I will search for a flat in the town, so I can be with her anytime she wants me to."

"And your job? You cant be my guard when we were lovers. She doesn't allow it."

"We weren't lovers so far, so it shouldn't be a problem."

I earn a gaze full of contempt.

"Now I kind of loathe you. **Four **years you were chasing after me. We are engaged for **five **years and a couple for one and you throw all that away? How dare you to tell me you would love me. I guess you don't even know the definition of love."

"Yuri-"

"No, I don't want to hear some stupid lies from you. Go to your wife and get some children. Remember you haven't got much time left.!

"That's unfair!"

"What you do is unfair!"

"I want to defend you. I wouldn't mind being with you even if I'm married. I will always have only eyes for you but you have to marry and get an heir. You can't have a bastard for that. You should remember that Shinou said after you destroyed the darkness in him that your descendants will govern Shin Makoku for **eight **generations. Eight!"

"You are my family! Greta, we and your brothers, my family on earth! We belong together and not this stupid bitch! I want to raise **our **children!

I care a fucking shit about what Shinou said. I will do everything to be with you."

"You can't! You are our king!"

"Even if it may be selfish, but I will not rule this country without you at my side!"

"Yuri…" a loud sob escapes my throat and I have problems to keep my tears away.

**TBC**

**Don't forget to sign the petition for season four of kyou kara maou. They will **_**not **_**produce another but maybe we can change their opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! Actually I'm searching for a beta-reader since my grammar should be so horrible. Who should be interested in correcting this story can send me a message. But be aware of the fact that I can maybe be nerve wrecking when it takes two weeks or more to just re-read it.

**Warnings:** Maybe a bit angsty. I'm not sure cause I write it and know what will happen. So...

**This chapter is, like promised, for sexc lil freak. Hope you read this even when I need some time to answer you. Sorry. A choco cookie for you. 3**

* * *

**New reason to be frustrated **

**Chapter 7 **

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I wake up I feel the soft touch of Yuri's hand on my cheek. My eyes are still burning from the tears I shed. Yesterday he held me in a tight embrace and acted as if he wouldn't see me crying. He knows my pride wouldn't come along with it. A reason more to love him. He caresses me and I presents him a soft smile before I snuggle myself deeper in his chest.

"Good morning my love." he speaks to me.

"Morning." I yawn. I have nearly forgotten the events of yesterday but the sad and insecure look in his eyes reminds me.

"We have to get up, ne?" I ask unhappy.

"Yes we do. But when you would prefer to stay in bed today…preferably

with me, I wouldn't mind to tell he other we take a break."

"You cant."

"Of course I can. I'm the king. What else is this good for? "

I chuckle at his statement. He is a great king who do his duties more or less freewill and isn't the type who orders around to get his will. When the others made the preparations and we are on a mission, he will always do his job.

"You are spoiling me."

"So you want to stay here?" he's hopefully.

"I want but we can't." His quotation shows me in which state our relationship is in the moment. Normally I would kick his ass out of the bed to get ready or in rare cases he kicks me out. There is no time to be lazy but now he tries everything to keep me at his side. As if this would be necessary.

I will always stay with him.

Even when the documents show that I am actually married, I will stay with him and be his best friend.

Even when he marries I will be his best man and act authentic as if it would make me happy to see him with her.

Even when she gets pregnant, I will be a great godfather for his children and play with 'her' kids and love them because they are part of him.

Maybe I can get my last kiss in my life from him, before I die.

I wish him all the best and want him to be happy but in my own selfish way I want him to be in this state just with me.

I will keep my promise.

I will give him everything I have.

My love.

My heart.

My soul.

My life.

He only have to take it. Because I feel so much I have to protect him of a big mistake. His credibility, reputation and status will be decreased with an affair. Maybe, no with certainty he would pay the penalty and we can spend time together but…

He deserves better and me too. When its clear that she is my wife I have to keep my pride or I will break apart.

"Wolf, you seem to be in a different world. You liar and I thought I were the only one able to do so." he teases.

He prick in my left cheek, the one he slept five years ago.

I pout and tackle him down. Hitting him by surprise and press him in the mattress.

"Oh I have also a few other qualities you just don't know about." I say sniffy.

"Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow "And which topic they are related to?"

I give him a sly smile and kiss him passionate. I bite soft in his bottom lip and want entrance. He opens his mouth a bit and I slip my tongue in. We battle for dominance and I let him win. He lays his arms around my waist and straddle me on his lap. His hands make circles on my back and I feel safe and secure. His mouth travels to my collarbone and he sucks hard enough to leave a mark. He goes higher and makes a big bruise on my neck.

"No Yuri. Everyone will see it." I admonish him.

"No what you wanted to say is that the bitch will see it and therefore one hickey isn't enough."

He changes the side of my neck and leaves another hickey under my jaw so that I have no chance to hide it.

"Wolf I love you."

"I love you too but what you do is still stupid."

"Oh I thought that was the point why you fell in love with me." he states sarcastically.

"Of course. Guys who cannot read or write have always turned me on." I counter.

His right hand goes under my sleeping shirt and touches my abdomen. In the meanwhile I try to rip his shirt away from him.

"What' s about the trip?" He asks perfidious.

He tries to free me from my pants and has difficulty caused of me sitting onto him.

"I defiantly prefer you frilly nightgown. I just have to snuck my hander under it and find everything I was searching for. Your trousers are just disturbing."

With that statement he throws me on the back and lifts my hips up.

"Oh my, then you need a lot of time for your search. When I remember correct all what is hidden under my nighty is the same form five years ago. I hope you don' t need to find my sweetspot for the same time."

I tantalize him.

When I only wear my tong he licks his lips and guides his thumps on the strings on both sides.

I'm panting and crawl my hands in his dark hair. I love the scent of them. Always clean and smelling a bit fruity just as the rest of him.

The moment he wants to turn them down we hear a knock on the door.

"My husband, Wolfram, it is time to get ready for our journey! I would have preferred to meet you at breakfast but when you are to busy to eat there I took care of it. I come in my love!"

Yuri and I are looking at each other. I guess, to judge after our gaze, we think the same. Two things absorb our mind.

At first: Is the door locked? Normally out of question cause no one would be so brazen to enter the room of the royal couple without one of them allowing to do so. Except Gunter and Conrad, Gwendal…okay some persons.

The next thing results of the first one. When it's not locked we have to get dressed. When I want to grab the cover to hide us or at least me considering that I am only wearing my undergarment when he has still his trouser, his eyes change its look. He grabs my hand and holds it so that I'm not able to cover me and he opens the bow on the left side of my tong.

"What-"

He interrupts me as he invades my mouth with his tongue and takes my breath away. My mind goes blank and I'm no longer sure what I wanted to avoid. Exactly as the door opens he lays my leg on his shoulder and leaves my mouth. He turns his head to her and smirks. He turns back to me and kisses me on my crotch. I can't suppress a moan and have to bend my back.

I try to break free but he holds me in place. Rebecca seems to be shocked as well full of anger. I don't know whether she is angry at me or him but cause the blood in my brain is somewhere else and I'm not missing it I just wait how the situation will develop.

She lays the plate with food on the table and folds her arms.

"You will be getting really poor for the amount of penalties you will have to pay."

"How fortunately that he will not have to pay cause you have no right of him."

"Oh have I forgotten to mention?" She goes back to the table brings back a paper and throws it in Yuri's face.

"He's mine! So leave this room!"

"I order **you **to leave." He says with a deadly voice and she wants to argue but thinks twice about it and leave.

We sit up and I finally take the cover.

"What is it?" I ask even it is clear what it will be.

"Your marriage certificate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I always thought that the descriptions in books when someone experiences a tragedy, are absolutely stupid. These 'my world chattered to pieces' and so one but it is a whole different thing when this happens in real life. You feel indeed as if time has stopped. Everything seems to be unreal and you can' t believe that it could have happened to you.

But you can change the fact that it happened.

You have to cope with it.

We are riding since twelve hours. I don't know where Yuri is but I know how he feels. After the information that she said the truth we stood up and headed to the bathroom. We changed into out clothes and went to the others.

Not speaking a word.

It's over.

* * *

Feel free to review and please sign the petition for the fourth season of kkm.

Besides I hope you start to hate Rebecca now or in the ear future. I'm not sure if she is already a pain in the ass.

bye


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

I thank everyone who reviewed to my story but the next chapter will be the last one of this story. I have the feeling that the reader's interest is disappearing and will come to a conclusion the next time. It feels stupid to write and write and no one says a word.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own kyou kara maou but the story. Just try to sue me for my fantasy. :D

**Warning: **mpreg mentioned

* * *

**New reason to be frustrated **

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks passed by since we found out that I'm married. My father went home and waits for a reward…no wonder I haven't talked about him in the past.

Yuri and I haven't talked much and not only our relationship seems to broke apart but also our friendship. We don't look each other in the eyes and act as if we get hit when we accidentally touched the other.

To my bad luck Rebecca never leaves my side for a moment and interferes everything I do. Me and my brothers treat her with respect and politeness even when no one fells like that. I just want to talk to him but every time I start a try she appears and I don't get the chance to do so.

Fortunately I can sleep in my own tent and don't have to chare my sleeping place. Every time she is alone with me, and I try my hardest to avoid that, she wants to seduce my…and fails.

Our mission is on the other hand a great success. We already reached the three stations so it's clear the last destination holds the bowl and we can head home. Instead of two months we just need three weeks. It would have been a great trip but destiny is a horrible thing.

Since Yuri's and my love life developed I thought that Shinou's prophecy could mean me as the person who get his children. Eight generations of happiness and now I should sleep with a women I don't care about?

I may seem to be harsh but I wished she would die.

* * *

We ride to nice inn inasmuch as we finally reached a city after days in the boonies and sniff a chance for quality time with Yuri and a past-due talk. I doesn't matter what Rebecca wants or will do…I love him and can not endure more time without him. He said he would be with me even now so I have to test him, ask him whether he had changed his mind.

What is pride in comparison to the love of my life?

It is pitch black and everyone sleeps. I leave my room and go straight on to his room. Two soldiers are sitting next to the door of the anteroom. I stand in front of them, wearing my sleeping suit, a orange shirt and trousers. Before I get the chance to say a word the left one gives me the keys. Both of them stand up and head in the direction of the room next to mine and stand at the door hinge. Rebecca can not move without being noticed by them.

I put the key in the hole and enter. With trembling hands I open his bedroom door and see him reading a book from his home. I was so quiet that he hasn't heard me but as I clear my throat his head turns to my and his eyes widen. A relieved smile appears.

I am silence for a few moments and look at the curtains the red four-poster bed and back to him.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Hey." he answers and pats on the spot next to him. Hesitating I sit down and feel his arms around my waist. I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Do you still love me?" I ask him insecure.

"Of course I do. I have waited the two weeks full of fear that you maybe would stay at her side and leave me alone. I missed your presence, your scent, touch, your insults and bratty behavior. It is really hard to wake up without you or go to sleep without a punching bundle."

"Then why haven't you tried to come to me. Why haven't you spoken a word to me. Why haven't you hugged me when I needed you or kissed me when I thought my heart would stop a second time?"

"Because I said that I would be with you even when you are married and you knew my feelings. It was up to you to make your decision."

"Your reputation…"

"I couldn't care less." he says firmly.

"The penalties are really huge" I remind him.

"I'm king so I have no money troubles. I will pay everything for you. The time with you is priceless."

"Ah, you sound cheesy." I say a bit embarrassed but still happy.

"So Wolfram von Bielefeld will you let me court you and give me the grace of a royal affair?" He smirks and tries to act like a real monarch.

"Heika I don't know what I should say…it comes so suddenly. I don't know you for a long time and its improper."

During my speech I climb on top of him and give him a chaste kiss on the nose. He pays back and kisses the corner of my mouth.

"Have you talked to the soldiers at the door?" I ask in between.

"Nope. Why?"

"They gave me the keys without saying anything and head to Reb-"

"Don't say her name in my presence. And no, I have not but its clear that your place is at my side. You are my real soon-to-be-husband and not hers. I just told them to occupy her whenever we two are together so…"

"I love you. "

We start kissing and our tongues are battling for dominance. Yuri let his hand slip under my shirt and caresses my back. I sit up and daff my shirt. His hands follow the line of my jaw and go down my throat till they find my nipples. He rubs against the buds, lowers his head and licks one of them. I cling at him and feel the heat starting to build up in my stomach and lower regions.

"Yuri!" I moan and start to unbutton his blue shirt. I get distracted when his right hand disappears in my trousers and strokes my member pulls the cloth down and gives my balls special attention. He drives my crazy. I try to return the flavor and stroke him through the textile. I kiss my way on his collarbone and suck hard to leave a hickey.

After a few minutes we have to part to breath what gives me time to cool down a bit. If he stoke me one more time, I will cum.

Since both of us are naked he pushes me down on the mattress and positions himself between my legs and licks on the tip of my cock. That is too much I explode with a cry and shudder.

"That was fast." he teases me. I glare at him and kisses me full of passion and love.

"How I missed your glares."

"Just go on and you will receive more of them."

Yuri chuckles and I let myself fall. I feel really good and secure. He starts teasing me again till I grab at his crotch and let him be at my mercy.

"Wolf-"

I lick at his earlobe and suck at the earlab when I fell his hand on my upper tights when he pushes them apart. Slowly he sucks on his middle finger and leads it at my entrance and put it in.

I hold my breath.

"Is everything alright Wolfram?" he asks worried.

"YES!" I answer a bit too loud and in a frilly voice. It feels odd to have a finger in your butt but not bad. Yuri pushes his finger in and out untill I moan louder and louder, arch my back.

The second then the third finger invades me. Suddenly he hit something in me.

"Oh my god Yuri! Do that again!"

"What ever you want." he does it again.

"Come to me. I need you know." I squirm when I hear the stuff I'm saying.

"Wait, wait, wait. It's your first time, ne?"

"Of course! Who do you think is your fian- boyfriend?"

"The first time will hurt too much when we have no lube. I have to find an alternative. I've read books you know."

"Spit will do it fine."

"No. I won't hurt you more than inevitable." Frustrated I let my head hit the mattress his fingers still in me.

"Yuri. I don't care."

"But I do for you too. This should be a nice experience and not a painful memory." He stands up and goes to the bathroom. After some time he comes back with a beaming smile.

"What is it?"

"Body lotion."

He capture his place between my legs and loose me again this time with the oil and slicks himself before he positions himself at my entrance.

He kiss me deep and starts, after he waited for my agreement, thrusting.

I try to suppress the tears caused by the pain and feel his gentle hands brushing my tears away.

"It's alright. We can stop if you want to."

"No." To affirm my statement I cross my legs behind his back and move my hips in his rhythm.

With time it feels better and better and he hits my sweetspot.

We get faster and I reach the edge on time with him.

Before we fall asleep still connected I hear him whisper the three words I can not get tired of hearing.

Dammit!

When I wouldn't be a royal.

An idea formed in my mind but I'm to tired to think more about it.

Tomorrow, tomorrow I can think about it.

Now I just want to feel the warmth of the body on top of me, in me.

* * *

**To be continued**

**R and R**


	9. Chapter 9

**New reason to be frustrated**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Final Act**

I open my eyes when the sunlight hits my body.

There is one chance to get rid of her.

Now it is crystal clear to me.

I have to commit such a crime that I will have to get rid off all my titles and this way I and my wife aren't royal anymore.

Then I can get a divorce and because we never committed the marriage, what Yuri can confirm since he got my virginity, the divorce will be getting over in less than a month.

I just have to form a plan, tell Yuri and get over with it. He has to be the one who strips me from the name Bielefeld. A royal order!

"Yuri" I whisper softly. I have to wake him up now before it is too late. Before I may have to go today without him.

"Hm, Wolf it is too early to get up you know…" he snuggles my naked body nearer to him in an attempt to get back to sleep.

I rattle at his shoulder a second time.

"Yuri, come on and listen to me I have a plan to get divorced!"

That brings him back to life and slowly he leans on his elbows and opens his eyes.

"How are you doing he asks concerned for my well being after last night.

"Oh, I feel fine I guess." I really don't know how I feel, I am to energized from my idea that I don't feel any pain. I feel just the opposite. Absolutely refreshed.

"Do you hurt anywhere-" I interrupt him.

"Listen to me Yuri, I have to tell you my plan. I am a genius!" Definitely interested but still kinda mocking he raises his eyebrow at the last statement.

I punch him on the chest and lean over to kiss him on the lips.

"Just listen" I speak at his lips and tell him everything.

* * *

After a long shower and a bit of touching under the hot water I know that I hurt all over and a few more minutes later we sit in the breakfast hall of the hotel with all the others, Rebecca sitting just in the middle of everyone.

"Good morning everyone!" We greet the people. Coming to the table we head to the places reserved for us and stop in front of our chairs.

"Yuri Shibuya you are an absolute idiot! A disgrace of the nation and wimp! I can't follow your orders anymore!" I scream so loud that everyone in the hotel must have heard us.

During this I lean one arm on the armchair.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld I order you to apologize this instant!" He speaks as loud as I did.

"No, I won't! I don't want to apologize, so I won't accept this order!"

"Your last answer?"

"Yes!" I say loud and clearly with a bright smile on my face.

Confusion is shown of the faces of my family members and Rebecca.

Yuri keeps the act up but winks at Conrad.

"So when that's the case I will strip you of all your titles and your rang as a member of royalty! You disgraced an actual order from the king and you dared to insult me even when you are merely my bodyguard and not someone important like…a fiancée!" he says nearly laughing.

Suddenly they understand what is happening and clap their hands.

"What is happening?" Rebecca asks insecure.

"The king punished Lord Wolfram, I mean Wolfram, so he lost his royal status and with that you also lost the title since what your husband does also affects you" Gunther explains.

"That means what?" she asks.

"That means that we two are now commoners and nothing special and with that's being the case I can divorce from you on without any problems" I tell her with much satisfaction.

"You can't do this? That was a total act! You did it…you planned it!"  
"I know but it doesn't change the situation we are in" I laugh.

"Rebecca, he belongs to me and only me. No one can part us. Besides this was the best solution for you. Otherwise we would have really thought about getting red of you when you get what I mean" Yuri adds.

* * *

Back in the carriage on the way back home I sit next to Yuri and lean on his shoulder.

We got the soup bowl that holds no magic whatsoever.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean I am a mere commoner now, I am not even allowed to throw things at you. Nearly every move with you could bring me into prison."

"That you have problems with coping with me which lead into prison is grounded in your character you know. I am such an easy going guy but you are a true hot head. But I love you just more because of it."  
"I am not stupid enough to not recognize that this wasn't an answer."

He chuckles.

"What should happen? We engage again, get married real soon and some time in the future get a few cute children who can play with Greta."

"A happy family?" I ask suspicious.

"Of course, but beware you can never get rid of me or divorce since we are royal."  
"Oh really, are we?"

"Yes, indeed, Wolfram von Shibuya. Besides the royal consort can't lose his royal status, can't he?"  
"So I can argue as much as I want?"  
"I wouldn't want anything else."  
"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and when do we get engaged?" I want to know. Not that he lets me wait till I am old.

"How about right now?"

And with that said he carefully and softly slaps my cheek.

* * *

And with this story told they live happy even after and happy ever after.

But actually didn't know in the loving moment they shared in the carriage that they already were going to be three.

**The END**

* * *

P.S.: All of you know what happend with Rebecca, don't you? No? Can't help it...*shrugs*

So this is the end of my very first fanfic. Today I cringe at the phrases and words I used as well as the grammar and in general word errors but since this was never such a big and popular story I decided to let it be as it is now. No need to change anything.

BUT I have the feeling that I missed one chapter or accidentally deleted it cause I had some other story input right after chapter 8. I don't get it and can't find the documents on my laptop…O_o

Here the very last disclaimer, for a change at the end:

I don't own kyou kara maou and never will, but I borrowed these characters for the private use of writing my own storyline, making something different and new and sharing this with you without making any profit of it.

Bye

I will continue my other open stories hopefully in the next weeks and stop writing fanfiction for the time being since I want to fully concentrate on university.


End file.
